


Lance with Long Legs means Lairo

by ManifestMerlin



Series: ShanceLanceDance Milestone Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Awkward Dates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance's legs aren't much of a focus, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Tension, Shiro Is A Blushing Mess, but Lance sure is, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: This was karma, it had to be, there was no excuse for the universe torturing Shiro other than it being karma for what he had done to Lance last month. He thought it had been a good idea back then with him getting a date and a boyfriend out of it and all, but noooooo, some higher power decided that Shiro deserved to suffer just as Lance had that day and it was frighteningly effective. Lance had been working with the castle’s matter replicator since their first date so he really should have expected this.“Hey Shiro,” Keith said nudging him with his elbow, “You’re drooling.”OrLance decides its time for payback for the outfit stunt Shiro pulled on him, thankfully, two can play at that game.Sequel to Shiro in a Short Shirt means Shance





	Lance with Long Legs means Lairo

**Author's Note:**

> Milestone for 425 followers on my shance sideblog shancelancedance.tumblr.com! I was originally planning to do this for 200 and then 300 but it kept getting pushed back due to my own ability to write this. Anyways as always comments are always appreciated and i hope you enjoy! We all know Shiro is ;)

This was karma, it had to be, there was no excuse for the universe torturing Shiro other than it being karma for what he had done to Lance last month. He thought it had been a good idea back then with him getting a date and a boyfriend out of it and all, but noooooo, some higher power decided that Shiro deserved to suffer just as Lance had that day and it was frighteningly effective. Lance had been working with the castle’s matter replicator since their first date so he really should have expected this.

“Hey Shiro,” Keith said nudging him with his elbow, “You’re drooling.”

Shiro quickly wiped his mouth before feeling a blush rise up through his ears. Then again who exactly was going to blame him? No one when Lance was looking, well, looking like  _ that _ . ‘That’ meant an outfit consisting of shoulder length white silk gloves, a light blue virgin killer sweater, blue short shorts, blue high heels, and blue thigh high stockings with little cat faces at the top. It didn’t help that Lance kept winking at him since he first got out of his room in the getup. No one said anything which lead Shiro to believe that everyone else had to be in on this, the fact that today happened to be a rest day didn’t help matters.

Lance chose that moment to stretch upwards which did not help Shiro’s mental state since it only further accentuated the strip of skin in between the shorts and the thigh highs, not to mention the long strip created by the sweater and the gloves. Shiro didn’t even notice that Keith had left the room until Lance strode over to him with his hands on his hips.

“Come here often?” he asked with a wry smile. 

“Lance we live here.” Shiro responded as calmly as he could, however a slight waver stuck to his voice and going by Lance’s expression he had noticed.

“So what you’re saying is you  _ do _ come here often?” Lance said as he leaned against the wall (when did Shiro back himself into the corner?) and wiggled his eyebrows.

Shiro couldn’t help it, he laughed, it was all too ridiculous to stop himself, “Okay, what is all this about?” he asked.

“You don’t remember? Tonight is date night.” Lance said, a look of confusion on his face.

Shiro thought back and he remembering that Lance was right, they had planned to have a movie date tonight.

“No I remember now, but i’m still confused about the outfit.” Shiro questioned.

“Oh this? What about it?” Lance asked with a smirk.

It was a trap, Shiro knew it, saying there was something about the outfit would be admitting that it was affecting him, and they both knew he was too proud for that.

_ Two can play at that game.  _ Shiro thought. “Oh it just looked a bit cold.” he replied.

A look of determination briefly crossed Lance’s face before going back to its smiling self. “Oh no that isn’t a problem it’s actually really warm. Anyways let’s go to the common room we have a date night waiting!” Lance replied before dragging Shiro by the hand into the room set up with its fluffy blankets, altean media setup, and alien popcorn. The slight problem was this angle gave Shiro a perfect view of Lance’s smooth back and yup that was all his blood flowing directly to his face and some to his… extremities.

As Shiro put in the first movie, an altean fantasy like lord of the rings which was just as popular according to Coran, and then went to sit with Lance who was bending down to pick up the blanket off the floor. Bending down. Fuck. Shiro quickly looked away hoping that Lance didn’t see as another blush rose on his face, just when he had gotten the last one down too. The returning smirk and raised eyebrow that Lance had on his face, however, told him that he was unsuccessful in remaining discreet. Lance seemingly chose not to mention this and just sat on the couch while gesturing with his gloved hand for Shiro to sit next to him. As Shiro did so Lance swept the light pink blanket over the both of them before pressing play on the movie. Shiro was tasked with holding the alien popcorn bowl, which left him undefended when Lance started cuddling his left arm. For the upteenth time that day Shiro felt himself trying to fight off a blush.

Halfway through the movie Shiro’s thoughts were interrupted “You can blush y’know. It’s a normal bodily process.” Lance said smiling coyly.

_ Fuck.  _ Shiro thought. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Pidge…” he groaned.

“I just know that blushing is normal.” Lance teased, “I didn’t need to ask Pidge about that. Besides I’m smart on my own, I knew what outfit to wear didn’t I?” he said with a wink.

Annnd that was where Shiro’s willpower finally failed him and a blush rose up from his neck across his face. “Y-Yeah I guess you did.” he said lamely.

“I definitely did.” Lance said as his smirk shifted to a devilish grin and he lazily threw a gloved hand around Shiro’s shoulder to tilt up his chin.

Oh this was definitely payback, there was no way this was anything else, “Oh how the turntables…” Shiro whispered quietly under his breath.

Yet he didn’t say it quietly enough as the next second Lance’s hand left his chin and was instead on its owner’s stomach, an owner who was doubled over in laughter. “‘Turntables’? Really Shiro you’re such a dork!”

“So are you!” Shiro replied, “Besides,” he said as he quickly stood up and then lifted Lance into a princess carry before whispering into his ear, “I’m  _ your  _ dork.”

“Shhh shhh shush you!” Lance whined with a blush of his own while frantically waving his hands over Shiro’s mouth, “I was supposed to fluster you this time not the other way around!”

“If I remember correctly I was the one flustered when you first asked me out, so now we’re even.” Shiro said with his own cocky grin.

“I guess we are.” Lance grumbled as he crossed his arms.

“It’s getting late anyways, well as late as it can get in space I guess, we should go to our beds.” 

“Our  _ bed _ Shiro, I have not gotten enough cuddles and I can tell you haven’t either, now let’s go to your room!” Lance said as he pointed his finger to the door and slung his free hand around Shiro’s neck again.

“I guess we can… Are you going to use your own legs to take you there?” Shiro asked.

“Nope, you chose to pick me up now you have to be responsible for that choice.” Lance said smugly.

“I guess I should’ve expected that.” Shiro chuckled.

“Who knows? Maybe we could even…” Lance whispered in Shiro’s ear.

“LANCE!” Shiro said, getting only slightly tired of the feeling of a rising blush.

“Kiss, Shiro I was going to say kiss!” Lance said with an expression on his face that very clearly indicated that he was not going to say kiss, and Shiro honestly didn’t know if he was disappointed or excited by that. Regardless, what he did know was that this was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay lots of links to get through here!  
> Sweater https://d310a9hpolx59w.cloudfront.net/product_photos/51566876/VKS_20blue_original.jpg  
> Thigh Highs https://hottopic.scene7.com/is/image/HotTopic/10853361_hi?$pdp_hero_zoom$  
> Shorts https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/4b/44/834b4448e2346eb0f20079bdf0237bfb.jpg  
> Shoes https://d2pzfntnwrlp79.cloudfront.net/7z8Y6o.jpg  
> Gloves https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0287/3990/products/22bt-white-new.jpg?v=1522429878  
> Yeah I went a bit overboard choosing the outfit for this one!  
> My shance sideblog was up at the top but if you want to follow me on my main it is manifestmerlin.tumblr.com


End file.
